Stuck on you
by TheatreOfVoices
Summary: Derek and Casey are stuck being lab partners. Casey left, Derek wanted some fun who knew the consequense...Dasey... Review
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck on you**

Derek was furious. He was stuck with Casey for a lab partner. Even though he knew he would get an A on any assignments it wasn't worth having to spend time with his dork of a step-sister. Slowly Derek walked towards the chemistry lab. When he finally entered the classroom Casey was already in her seat with al of her supplies out perfectly. When Derek passed her he "accidently" knocked her binder to the floor, sending papers flying everywhere. While Casey bent down to pick everything up Derek sat down. The teacher began to explain exactly what they had to do, mix chemical A with chemical... Halfway through class Casey told Derek she had to go to the bathroom and then she left. "Hmmmmm." Said Derek picking up the chemicals and examining them. He took chemical C and switched it with D hoping to make some kind of explosion, but waited for Casey to put in chemical A so that he could blame it on her. When she came back she immediately got to work and started mixing chemicals. Derek patiently waited until she tried to mix the wrong chemicals. Finally she picked up chemical A and what she thought was chemical C. As soon as she put the two together... nothing happened, Derek stared at the chemicals in confusion. Then about 15 seconds after she mixed them... Kaboom! Derek got up to get out of the way but tripped and fell onto Casey. After it was all over Casey coughed and said "Derek get your arm off of me."

"I can't!" he complained.

"Why not?"

"I don't know!" Then he tried to move his arm again. Casey's arm moved with his. Oh no he thought. "We're stuck together." He said slowly.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Casey screamed at him. By now they were the only ones left in the class.

"We-are-stuck-together. I can't make it any clearer." Derek said calmly.

"This is your entire fault! I don't know how but i know you did this!" She screamed again.

"Why would I want to have you hang off my arm? Besides, you mixed the chemicals."

"Yeah but you switched them! Yeah you must have!"

"No."

"Yes! I wouldn't make a mistake like that."

"Obviously you weren't paying attention princess."

"I was."

"Not."

"Just go away."

"Sorry can't."

"Grrrr..."

Derek smirked attempted to get up, dragging Casey with him. They walked into the hall and headed towards the office. They got many weird stares.

"We need to call home." Said Casey calmly to the secretary.

"Why?"

"Because my idiot of a step brother got us stuck together."

"I'm sorry that doesn't qualify as an emergency. You can't use this phone."

"How is being stuck to Derek not qualify as an emergency?"

"Because no one can be harmed by him."

"You do realize who this is?" Casey said pointing to Derek with her free arm.

"Love ya too sis." Derek said.

"I'm sorry please leave."

"Fine!" Casey said before leaving and dragging Derek behind her.

"Calm down Case. My arm is attached to me too!"

"Well because of you it's also attached to me! Let's just walk home."

"Fine, you will pay for this."

On the way home Casey suddenly asked "Derek how are we going to change?"

**A/****N **** New**** story yay! So... whatcha think? Review and we will continue!**


	2. Flicking soap?

"Finally, you are such a slow walker." Casey said as they walked in the door.

"No, it's just if any girls are they I want them to notice me, not just see me fly by them." Derek replied smugly. They both took off their shoes and forgetting they were attached tried to go separate ways.

"Derek!"

"Casey!" They both glared at each other in frustration.

Let's just sit on the couch." Derek said.

"Fine." They walked towards the couch and sunk down in it, Casey reached for the phone but Derek grabbed her arm and said, "What are you doing?"

"Phoning mom, what did you think?"

"No!"

"Why not? We need to fix this, this mess."

Let's just wait."

"Okay.. she said, knowing she wasn't going to win the argument. She reached for the remote but Derek got there first. "Derek!"

What? It's my TV."

"No it's the families."

"Family?"

"Well I want to watch what not to wear!"

"Well hockey's on."

"Well I don't care!"

"Who cares what you th-"

"Why are you two home? And sitting beside each other? And are you holding hands?! Nora said, walking into the living room.

"No!" they both shouted, beginning to explain what happened.

"Both of you shut it. I don't completely understand how you got stuck together but we need to get it fixed, let's go to the hospital."

"But I-"started Casey, Derek following with a similar complaint.

"No but get in the car, now." They both grumbled and walked to the car with their jackets on one arm.

At the hospital!

"I love you Derek." Said Casey kissing him in the back room.. JK yeah sry just tempted 2 write that

"Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald." called the receptionist at the hospital.

"Finally." Casey mumbled. They followed the nurse into a white room with a white bench with a cushion on top. Both sat on it together since chairs weren't an option. The doctor walked in shortly after. He asked them why they were there; they explained the situation and the doctor examined the spot where there bodies were jointed.

"It seems as those you have a peculiar attachment, we will be able to fix it but not for about a month." he said frowning in thought.

"A month!" they both yelled.

"Shhhh.. there is other patients."

"Sorry." they mumbled.

"That simultaneous speaking is starting to scare me." The doctor joked. "I will book you for an appointment exactly a month from now."

"That'd be great." Nora said, smiling "Let's go you two." And they left thanking the doctor.

On the way home Casey kept repeating "A month!?quot; till Derek told her to shut up since she was talking in his ear. They walked in the door to find everyone in the living room.

"Ummm Derek if you don't mind me asking, why are you holding Casey's hand?" Edwin asked see there "attachment".quot;

"I'm not they are fused together." Casey, seeing the look on everyone's face said "Chemistry." then they all understood except Marti who said "What's chemistry?"

"Later Smarti." Derek said.

"Ok Smerek." she said running out of the room.

"Casey we need to go upstairs." Derek said.

"Ok?" she replied walking with him.

Once they were in his room and out of earshot he said "I have a date tomorrow and I plan on going."

"Well I'm not going with you! That's just gross I don't want to sit there and watch you make out with some random girl after you or we or whatever have dinner or go to a movie!"

"Too bad, you're going."

"I'm bringing a guy then."

"I don't want to watch my anyone make out with my stepsister.. right beside me. Ewww."

"I'll bring Emily!"

"No! No! a guy is fine I guess just not Emily."

"Yes!" said Casey smiling. Just then they heard Nora's voice from down the stairs, "Dinner you two!"

"Coming!" We seriously have to stop that, Casey thought as they walked downstairs.

"There's the mutant." said Edwin as they were halfway down the stairs.

"Edwin!" Derek yelled forgetting about Casey and running to get him, he pulled Casey who tripped and fell down the stairs pulling Derek with her.

"DEREK!" Casey yelled standing up and falling again, "You twisted my ankle!"

"Your fine Space Case." He said rolling his eyes.

"No!" she said, attempting to stand again but failing. Rolling his eyes again Derek picked Casey up bridal style, not realizing or caring that her arm was now twisted behind her back. He dropped her in the chair beside his and sat down.

"Now comes the challenge of eating." Derek sighed looking at his knife and fork. He reached for his fork with his free hand and ate his potatoes, letting Casey use two hands first. Strangely at dinner their hunger overtook their "Hate" for each other and they cooperated pretty well but that didn't last long.

As soon as they were done eating Casey went to bring her plate in and Derek went to go upstairs. Thus causing another argument. "Derek! Let me bring my plate in!"

"Let Edwin bring it in."

"No."

"You two have dishes tonight." Nora said, sighing.

"What! I have homework!" Casey said frowning at her mom.

"There's hockey on!"

"Too bad." Nora said then she simply got up and left. They began to walk into the kitchen but not before Edwin handed Derek his plate and said "Make it.. squeaky clean." And he ran off laughing. Derek grumbled something and dropped the plate in the sink.

"Your washing, I'm allergic." Casey said.

"So am I." Derek said.

"No you're lying."

"Nope, not lying."

"Yeah but drying sucks I have to sweep the floor, I'll wash."

"Nope I wash, too bad. You're allergic."

"So are you."

"Apparently I'm lying."

"Fine you wash."

"Yes!" Derek filled up the sink adding extra soap for his own entertainment while Casey put the dishes nearest them in. When all the dishes were near the sink, Derek began to wash. He washed about two dishes then let Casey put them away. He stuck in the third dinner plate, as he pulled it out of the sink he purposely flicked soap at Casey. Hitting her right on the forehead.

"Derek!" Casey said picking up soap and rubbing it in his hair.

"It's on now." He said flicking more bubbles at her. Casey picked up a huge handful of soap and tried to dump it on his back but he moved to the side and it hit the floor. "Missed me." He said laughing.

"Not this time." she said, wiping it on his arm. All of a sudden he grabbed a whole bunch and rubbed it all over her face, (not hitting her eyes though) and in her hair and neck.

"Derek!" she said laughing really hard now and Derek was now laughing to. She wiped it off her face and pushed him with a mixture of soap and water on her hands. But unfortunately Derek slipped in the soap that was all over the floor and Casey landed on top of him. Casey laughed even harder and, before the situation got really awkward, rolled off him. When they both finished laughing Derek said "Well that was actually, dare I say, fun."

"I'm all wet." Said Casey laughing again. Then something different happened, Derek saw Casey in a wet T-shirt and he actually..

**A/N OMG What did he actually think or do that was different from before hmmm I wonder.. Review and we update way faster I promise so.. review if u want to know! Hope you all liked it BTW and thanks 4 the chapter 1 reviews!**


	3. Oddly comfortable

**Stuck on you: Chapter 3!!!! Oddly comfortable**.

**Last chapter...**_** he actually **_

Didn't think she was hot like most other guys would. They got up and there was kind of an awkward silence as they finished the dishes. When they eventually finished Casey said, "Should we dry the floor?"

"Nah." Derek replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok, what should we do?"

"TV. Hockey. You can't make me miss it."

"Fine, I'll read."

"Nerd." He said coughing. Casey rolled her eyes and grabbed her book off the table beside the couch and they sat down. Derek glanced over to the side and realized something;_ I won't be able to sit on my chair for the next month!_

**After the game.**

"Uhh, Derek?" Casey said nervously as they walked up the stairs.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"So, go."

"Not so simple." She said, gesturing to the attachment.

"Oh." Said Derek, catching on.

"So how are we going to do it?"

"The only way we can."

"How?"

"Hold it for a month."

"Seriously."

"I don't know, you're the smart one."

"Fine, you'll just have to stand there with your eyes closed."

"Rather you hold it."

"And me pee in the bed we are sleeping in tonight?"

"Oh yeah we have to sleep together." He said like it was nothing. _Maybe it won't be so bad, _he thought starting to look her over. _No! Bad Derek, _he thought shaking his head to dismiss the thought.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Nothing, let's just go." They walked into the bathroom and Casey said, "Kay, close your eyes." _I can't believe I'm doing this_, she thought. He heard her sit down and her pee hit the water. To Derek it seemed to take forever and when they walked out he was glad to be out of there.

"That was just gross." Derek said, shivering for the effect.

"Get used to it cause for a month..."

"I know." He stated flatly.

"What should we do now?"

"Make out."

"Ewww! Derek gross!"

"Geez it was just a joke."

"That is not funny." She said becoming louder when she pronounced not.

"It was just a joke, like I would ever make out with you."

"What are you guys talking about?" said Edwin coming out from his room

"Making out in my room right now." Derek said, like it was something that happened every day.

"Don't want to know." He said, slipping back into his room. Casey thought she could here him shiver with disgust.

"Der-ek! Why'd you do that?" Casey yelled again.

"What?"

"Never mind let's just go to bed, it's late."

"Fine, we are sleeping in my room."

"Bu-"

"No arguing."

"Fine but how are we going to put on our pajamas and change for that matter."

"Uhh, like you always do?."

"Do you ever think before you talk?"

"No."

"Ugghh, as in how do we get our sleeves on this arm." She said, shaking the arm that was fused to his.

"You could go topless."

"Der-ek!"

"What? Just an idea, a very hot idea."

"You're sick."

"Again, a joke."

"Again, not funny."

"Well I know I'm not wearing a shirt because I don't have to. I also have an excuse thanks to this." He said shaking his and her arm violently.

"I guess I could wear a strapless top since its summer..."

"Oh yeah..." _It would have been better top- Mind stop that now! She's my step sister, it's wrong for so many reasons._

"Well I'll just wear this shirt to bed but I need to change my pants so come on. " They walked to her room. "Close your eyes."

"Whatever." He said closing them. He heard her pants hit the floor and for some reason he had the urge to open them but he kept control. When she was done she said, "Kay let's go to your room."_ And make out_ Derek thought. _Bad fucking mind if you do that again I will... get a new mind. _"Let's." He said. They walked into his room and Derek just started to change without even telling Casey to close her eyes. "That was rude." Said Casey after closing her eyes when she saw a glimpse of something she thought she didn't want to.

"I'm rude." Casey didn't reply to that because she didn't know what to say. When he was done he said "Bed time." And jumped on to his bed shutting off his lamp and getting under the cover. When they were both under the covers Casey felt his bare leg, and thought for a second he wasn't wearing anything. Since when he jumped on his bed she still had her eyes closed. Then she felt his boxers. _Wait a minute he's only wearing boxers? Well this is uncomfortable. _She tried to get in comfortable position and so did Derek. She had pulled both their arms underneath her pillow so that Derek's arm was underneath her and he was forced to lie right beside her, facing her. He had no other choice but to put his arm around her because she was so close. "Derek, what are doing?" she said when he put his arm around her."

"Trying to find a comfortable place to sleep."

"Whatever." Casey said being too tired to tell him to take it off and it was kind of comfortable. They both drifted off to sleep pretty quickly since they both found their positions oddly comfortable.

**A/N So u know what he actually thought and ur probably disappointed but it's an interesting chapter which clears up some of the problems they are going to have this month so Review!! and let us know what you thought. Review! (They make us update way faster hint, hint.) Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter!: D XD**


	4. how much more awkward can it get!

**Stuck on you: Chapter 4-**

_Why am I so comfortable? This doesn't feel like my bed…_Casey thought the next morning. Before she opened her eyes she was trying to remember where she fell asleep. _The living room? No this is better then the couch. Did I sleep at Emily's? No…she went out last night. _Finally she gave up and opened her eyes. _Derek's room? Why would I be in here?_ _And with Derek? _Casey tried to move away from him but his am came with her. Then she remembered what had happened the day before. _Oh great. _Deciding that she needed to have a shower Casey attempted to wake Derek up.

"Derek wake up." Casey said.

"In a minute mom." Derek mumbles before going back to bed.

"1. I am not your mother. And 2. WAKE UP!" She screamed in his ear and he woke up and fell out of bed, dragging Casey with him.

"What the hell?!? Casey?! Why are you in my room?!" Derek said trying get up.

"We're stuck together you idiot."

"Oh ya…Stupid chemistry. So…why did you wake me up?" He asked.

"I need a shower and so do you."

"No…I handled the bathroom but showering…no."

"There is no way we are going a month without showering."

"Fine but there's no way to do it." Derek said _unless I watch… Hmmm… No Casey naked!!!! Gross_!

"We will just have to do it together taking turns closing our eyes."

"Casey that's just-"

"What we are going to have to do."

"Ugghh… Fine let's wait till everyone else is done since it may take a while."

"Fine let's go eat."

"For once I agree." They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"There's the mutant." Edwin said.

"If you say that one more time Edwin I'm going to eat you."

"Uhhh, so scared." They didn't say anything for the rest of breakfast and when Nora and George came down Derek turned to Casey and whispered, "Let's go have a shower."

"Yeah." And without another word they walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Ok well you close your eyes first." Derek said.

"Fine." She closed her eyes tightly. _This is just to awkward._

"Done."

"Now you close your eyes." Derek **reluctantly** closed his eyes.

"Done." Casey said, putting her close in a pile beside Derek's.

"Okay so how are we going to get into the shower and fit for that matter."

"It's not that small."

"Let's just feel our way there."

"Okay." When they were half way there Derek accidentally opened his eyes but he didn't close them again. He kept them open till they got to the shower and then he snapped out of it and thought _Omg what am I doing_. He snapped his eyes shut. They stepped in the shower and Derek reached for the Dial that turns the water on but he grabbed Casey's stomach,, he let his hand sit there for a second but then Casey said "Derek get your hand off me you pervert."

"Oh sorry." He said trying not to sound like a retard.

"Sure but after a month you can go find someone else to touch."

"It was an accident."

"Kay whatever." This time Casey reached for the dial but she grabbed something she didn't want to. "Gross!" she said letting go."

"I've been violated!"

"So have I. Kay I'm going to open my eyes quickly and turn on the shower then we take turns washing our hair and hands."

"Fine." Said Derek. _That strangely fel- No Derek you are so not going down that road! Just no, wrong in so many ways!_

He felt the water hit him and it was really awkward because they bumped into each other a few times but all in all it wasn't that horrible except the beginning. Derek thoroughly enjoyed the experience, whether he knew it or not. Casey on the other hand not so much.

"Are you done yet?" asked Derek near the end of the shower.

"Yeah let's get out of here."

"Yes please." He felt the water stop and that's when he subconsciously opened his eyes. He stepped out but forgot to tell Casey so she tripped over the edge of the tub and landed on Derek. Derek accidentally let out a moan.

"Ew, Derek." Said Casey rolling off of him. They got dried off and Derek kicked himself for letting that sound slip because Casey stared at him weird for like the next twenty minutes. _That's the most disgusting thing that ever happened to me, well maybe not the worst but defiantly top ten! How gross I turned Derek on! Well I was naked and lying on top of him plus I was wet to so it kind of wasn't his fault. What are you thinking of course it was his fault! I'll just forget about it._

But she couldn't.

**A/N So there it is the scene you've all been waiting for, the shower scene how'd you like it!!! Please review because I really want to post the next chapter but I want reviews so yeah, something more awkward will happen next chapter! Thanks for the other reviews and Review Now!!!!!**


	5. Bathrooom Mishap 2

**A/N I changed a small bi of chaper two when they are talking about the date. Please read that. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own life with Derek  
**

**Stuck on you-Chapter 5:**

**On the way to school…**

"Derek hurry up! I don't want to be late, I already skipped yesterday, I don't want to miss today!" Casey yelled practically dragging Derek down the sidewalk.

"Calm down woman. It's not a big deal if we're only a couple minutes late." Derek replied calmly.

"I have never been late! And I don't plan to start now!" Casey said still annoyed.

"Fine." Derek sighed. There was no way he was going to win with Casey when it came to school. The rest of the walk was silent except when Casey occasionally told Derek to hurry up. Soon they were at the high school, and for once Derek wasn't happy that his classmates were staring at him. _This day could not get any stranger._ Derek thought as he started walking towards his locker.

"Uh… Where are you going Derek?" Casey asked stopping him.

"My locker." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well we have to go to my locker first or we won't make it to my first class." 

"I have classes too."

"Yeah, classes you want to skip. Now come on!" Casey said dragging him down a hallway opposite from where they were going. _How did she get this strong? Not many girls could pull me around…_Derek thought as Casey got her books out of her locker.

"Casey we have a problem." Derek said suddenly as Casey led him towards her class.

"What is it now?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"I have to go to the washroom."

"We already dealt with that problem remember?" 

"Yeah, not at school though." Derek said.

"How is it different?"

"Cause here there's a guys bathroom." Derek pointed to the boys' washroom. "And a girls bathroom." He pointed to the girls' washroom. "And since I'm a guy and you're a girl... well your not a g-"

"Derek!"

"Fine and you're a **girl** we have a problem."

"I see the problem. Oh well you're just going to have to wait till we get home." Casey said and continued to walk.

"I can't wait 6 hours!" Derek said stopping.

"Last night you said you could wait a month. 6 hours should be easy for you." Casey said with a smirk. Derek had never realized how annoying it was to have a problem and be smirked at.

"No. Casey there has to be some way."

"Fine. Umm…the office has a regular bathroom we could try asking if we could use that."

"That's a great idea. Come on." Derek said and this time he dragged Casey down the hall.

**5 minutes later…(I like dots lol)**

"May we please use the washroom?" Casey asked the office secretary politely as they walked up to the counter.

"May **we**. As in both of you?" the secretary asked, giving them a strange look.

"Yes." Casey replied. "There was a freak accident yesterday. Because of this freak" she points at Derek. "We're stuck together."

"I can't."

"Please!" Derek said out of now where. 

"No. I'm sorry you are going to have to use the regular bathrooms."

"What!" Derek yelled, exasperated. 

"Keep your voice down please. This bathroom is strictly off limits to students. Sorry." She said in a very crisp tone.

"Just let me use it." he said.

"No. Please leave now or I'll have to get the principle to escort you from the office." She said calmly.

"Whatever, come on Derek." Casey said, dragging him out of the office.

"Casey I really have to go."

"Too bad."

"No too bad for you, your coming in the boys bathroom." he said beginning to drag her towards the door.

"Derek!" Casey said trying to drag him the other way but he was stronger than her. Derek stuck his head in the bathroom door and Sam was the only one in there.

"Sam your going to have to get out for a minute and stand guard because I need to use the bathroom."

"Why would I need to leave? Why would I stand guard?" Sam asked, confused.

"I'm stuck to Casey." after he saw the more confused look on Sam's face he said "I'll explain later." and he pushed Sam out, pulling Casey in. 

"Derek I don't like this."

Ignoring her he said "close your eyes."

"Fine." she said rolling her eyes.

DerekCaseyLWDDerekCaseyLWD meanwhile.

_Okay that was strange_ Sam thought after Derek closed the door. Just then Noel walked up to the door. "Don't go in there." Sam said.

"I'll go where I want." He replied. Sam grabbed his arm but Noel just shook him off and walked straight through the door.(Just after Derek said close your eyes) He saw Derek... and Casey standing at a urinal.

"I can hold it." he said muttered and turned to leave. Hearing his voice Casey looked up but he had gone.

"Derek! Noel just saw this!" She said blindly gesturing to what she thought was them.

"The wall?" Derek asked.

"This!" she said waving her hand the other way. "Gross!" she said after she felt something like water on her hand. Derek starting laughing."I'm going to wash my hands."

"Me too." he said, still laughing as they washed their hands. Derek checked with Sam to make sure no one saw them come out. Not that no one knew anyway.

_I can't believe in the last two minutes I humiliated myself in front of Noel and Derek peed on me. That's another thing to add to my list off gross things that seem to have happened to me lately_. Casey thought as they walked to class, earning them more weird looks. 

Just after class Casey remembered her and Derek's date that night. "Derek I need to talk to Noel."

"What? Why?"

"I want to bring him on the date tonight."

"Noel? Why him?"

"I like him." _Wait did I just tell Derek who I liked_?

"You like Noel?" _Why do I feel jealous?_

"Yeah, lets go." she said, pulling him in the direction of Noel's locker.

"Hey Noel." she said walking up to him.

"Uh... hi." he said, seeing Derek.

"Don't mind Derek, he got us stuck together in chemistry class." she said, saying it like it hap pend everyday.

"Okay then..."

"You want to go to a movie with me... and Derek and his date... tonight?"

"Sure." he said.

"Great, we have to go to class so bye."

"I can't believe I have to waste my spares for the next month going to your classes." he said as they walked into Casey's AP English class. After explaining that they were stuck together to the teacher for the 4th time, they sat down for a very boring period of English.

**A/N An Update!! Wow it's been a long time but we wanted lots of reviews and things have been extremely busy lately. Plus we had writer's block. So thanks for last chapters reviews and Review and this next update will come quicker... a lot quicker. Oh! and just to tell all you people. Anyone who likes boys like girls is awesome! go martin Johnson! Review!!**


End file.
